dajfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadir
The Nadir are a strange people, seemingly brutal and uncultured, it is only when you delve deep beneath the surface you see them for what they truly are - The Adventures of Boggin Kreeplebottom'' - Date Unknown' Life Stages Baby: 0-2 Years Toddler: 2-4 Years Child: 4-8 years Puberty: 8-18 Years Young Adult: 18 - 30 Years Adult: 30-50 Years Elderly: 50-70 Years Ancient: 70-90 Years Average lifespan 50-70 Years. Physical Atributes '''The Nadir can be large and well built as males, the females tend to be short and slender, attractive to most species. While the more dangerous of the two seems obvious, the females are to be watched more closely than the males.' '''- The Adventures of Boggin Kreepblebottom''' Build: Massive variations Skin: Naturally a shade of red Eyes: Has been Documented with every color of eye Ears: Normal Humanoid Ears, slightly pointed Hair: Dark Colours normally black or browns Horns: Come in all manner of shapes and patterns Male Height averages: 6'1-6'7 Female height Averages: 4'7-5'3 Sex Ratio Male:Female Ratio 1:1 Physiology Build The Nadir have no set body type, some may be thin and weak, while others are well toned. Overall however the race is built very muscularly due to their tribal life on the plains.The nadir are forced to grow strong or be a scholar. Skin Normally the Nadir have a reddish skin colour, however this is not stable, it is thought that they may have evolved in the volcanic ash regions before the volcanos in question had become innactive. Thanks to the erruptions in the past of the planet, the world has become lush and supports various amounts of fauna that are unseen in the rest of the known galaxy. This said the red skin of the Nadir would have been an evolutionary disadvantage to them, therefore over time the Nadir have developed the ability to alter their skin color as they will it in order to camoflage them selves as best as possible. Their skin is also somewhat resistant to heat, allowing them to withstand heats of up to 200 Degree's celcius without difficulty. Hair The Dark hair of the Nadir remains constant and although there are some variations to red and blues, these are uncommon. Eyes The glowing red - yellow eyes of the nadir allow them to see with perfect clarity in the dark, perhaps this predates to their ancestors who survived the harsh ash clouds in the past. Ears The nadir ears have a slight point to them however other than that they function as normal ears. Horns The Nadir horns come in a variety of shapes and sizes, almost any shape imaginable although different horn morphologies are more common dependant on tribe. Prehensile Tails The Nadir have a fully functioning Prehensile tail, this tail is normally ridged, these ridges are made of a Chitinous substance that is formed into blades or spikes, allowing this tail to be used as a weapon if needs be. Males & Females Males Nadir males tend to be rougly 2 feet taller than their female counterparts standing a few inches shorter than the majority of wookies, they are a tall species, and in some cases their build will allow them to be much stronger than the said wookies, enabling them to tackle and take down a large amount of their prey individually with bare hands. They come in a wide variations of body shapes however and not all will be as physically strong as others. Females The female Nadir are far shorter and more slender, while they have well toned muscles they do not appear to be as strong or well built as the males. This said however a female Nadir may often be able to overpower a male Nadir with ease, so in many cases their looks could be called decieving. It is thought that their bursts of strength could be attributed to the massive amount of hormones present within the females body that do not exist within the males. Many of these hormones are thought to have been evolutionarily developed in order to assist the Nadir with child birthing. Anatomy Reproduction The Nadir reproduce in a mammalian way although the mating process could be called violent, the female in many cases is not willing to subjugate herself to the male, as such this could be the reason males are evolutionarily so much larger than the females. Average time for Gestation differs dependant on the sex of the developing child; Male - 3 months Female - 5 Months This is due to the size of the developing child, and the size constraints of the females womb, The male child will be forced to finish its development once again akin to the Himerians cocoon stage for the remaining 2 months of development. The female child however will be birthed directly from the mother, both processes cause considerable pain to the mother, and often results in deaths due to the prehensile tails and horns causing complications. Body Temperature, Diet & Toxins The Nadir's internal body temperature is generally kept at a constant 50 Degree's Celcius which is internally regulated, this results in the external body temperature being kept at around 45 degree's Celcius. This heat requires alot of energy and although they remain slim in most cases they must eat very regularly atleast once every three hours or so unless resting. The Nadir also have fangs in place of canines, they are almost entirely meat eaters, and their saliva contains many digestive and other enzymes that could be compared to a severe acid. The prehensile tailes the Nadir are blessed with carries a neurotoxin which while it may give another Nadir merely a woosy feeling, it may entirely knock unconscious other species. Society & Culture The Nadir are divided into groups of nomadic tribes that wander the planets surface. These tribes are led by Matriachs or Patriachs who are generally the eldest members of the tribe, these leaders know and take the tribes to the best hunting spots for the season. Each tribe has its own land in which they roam and alternate from season to season, should resources run low at any given time, it is more than likely that one tribe will assault a tribe that has more plentyfull resources. During these times of combat comes the most clan interbreeding due to the sacking of settlements and the abuse of females of other tribes. The Nadir do not mate for life instead any Nadir male has claim to any Nadir woman he feels he deserves, the challenge comes in subjugating this woman if they do not wish to birth his children, many a strong woman has never birthed offspring while many a weak woman will birth for the entire clan. As such males and females of this species do not form bonds with one another, more pointedly a mother will never feel attachment for her own child, once it is born it is on its own, although the tribe will do its best to provide for its future. The Nadir favor mellee weapons and are skilled in Metallurgy thei have traditional blades, as long as the crafter is tall and two feet wide with a large red gem placed into the hilt, the blade often has ridges alike to their own tail, and their hilt is often in the shape of their own horns. These blades are a status symbol that each Nadir must make once he or she reaches puberty. The plains are mineral rich from the centuries of volcanic erruptions, and so it is in plentiful supply. The Red gem that is socketed into the center of the blade is a right of passage in itself, every blade must have one, these may only be found in the heart of a dormant volcano. The forges these Nadir use are often simply portions of semi-active volcano's. The Nadir are a shamanistic people, and they believe in the wrath of elements.. and that the spirits of animals reside in each of them, to guide them.